Through the Looking Glass?
by Astraleon
Summary: Luffy and crew discover alternate versions of themselves. And these are evil versions. In an all-out war, who will triumph? Gomu Gomu vs. Gomu Gomu, and Nitoryu vs. Santoryu, this is the greatest battle of their lives!
1. Chapter 1

---- One Piece: Through the Looking Glass? ----  
  
--- Foreword ---  
  
This story takes place after the Skypiea Arc, and will split off from the normal storyline. I hope you enjoy my work. Good day.  
  
=== Going Merry ===  
  
Things were mostly peaceful; everything was going as normal. Luffy tried to sneak some food from the supply room, but Nami quickly put an end to that. Zoro was training, Chopper was reading medical books, Sanji was lusting after Nami, Robin was reading a book, and Usopp was working on upgrading the Clima Tact for Nami. So, everything was just about an average day. Until a cry split the air....  
  
"Hey, everyone! An enemy ship!!!"  
  
Zoro's cry had alerted the crew, and everyone rushed to the deck. Indeed, there was a pirate ship heading towards them. Usopp readied the cannon, while everyone else braced for impact.  
  
"Target acquired! Firing cannon!!"  
  
The cannonball burst from the cannon, and slammed directly into the enemy ship.  
  
=== The Enemy Ship ===  
  
"Hey! I was tryin' to sleep!!"  
  
The captain grumbled, as he got out of bed. A young woman rushed in, looking startlingly similar to Robin, except that she wore completely black clothes.  
  
"Captain Iful! An enemy ship has just fired on us!!"  
  
Yawning, the captain replied, "So? Let's shoot back. Have Possu ready the cannon."  
  
"Aye-aye, Captain!"  
  
=== Going Merry ===  
  
"Direct hit! Damn, I'm good!!"  
  
Nami slammed Usopp over the head with her Clima Tact, and snapped, "Don't get cocky. Now they'll probably shoot--AH!!!"  
  
Indeed, a cannonball slammed into the side of the ship, sending Usopp and Nami flying. Sanji cried out, "N=Nami-san!!!" and rushed to her aid, ignoring Usopp's crys completely.  
  
Now Luffy was PISSED. Stretching his arms WAY back, he shot them forward with a cry of "Gomu Gomu Bazooka!!!" The blast shot through the mast of the enemy ship, and Luffy held his arms tight around it.  
  
"Get going, Zoro, Sanji, Robin! We're taking the fight to them!!!"  
  
The three crew members climbed on top of Luffy's outstretched arms, and hurried across. When they were onboard, Luffy yelled out, "Gomu Gomu Rocket!!!" and sprang across. When he reached the enemy ship, everyone stood in stunned silence.  
  
There were copies of them - Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper. And even Luffy. Except they were dressed differenly, and looked slightly more gruff.  
  
"Oy, Captain...." the Zoro clone said quietly, "Why are.... these people us?"  
  
"I don't know Rozo...." Iful replied. "But it seems they're here for a fight. So let's give 'em one! Jisan! Attack that clone of yours!"  
  
"Right, captain!"  
  
Jisan charged, outstretching his leg.  
  
"Neck Blaster!!"  
  
The blow hit Sanji hard, but he held his ground.  
  
"Epaule!!!"  
  
Sanji's attack slammed into Jisan's shoulder, but he didn't move hardly at all. Both jumped back, and panted softly.  
  
This guy's good....This guy's good....  
  
The fake Sanji charged forward, and leapt with a cry of, "Poitrine Blaster!!!"  
  
Sanji dodged, and replied with, "Anti-Manners Kick Course!!!" He lifted his leg straight up for a moment before bringing it down hard on Jisan, sending him crashing through the deck. With a smirk, he mused, "He was a bit tough.... But I've had tougher."  
  
The swordsman growled, and charged forward, drawing two of his blades.... which were met by Zoro's three swords.  
  
"If it's a fight you want...." growled Zoro, "Then fight ME."  
  
"Stop!!"  
  
Everyone turned, to see Luffy shake his head - "No. We don't want to fight."  
  
Iful laughed loudly. "Hee-hee-hee!! What, afraid of me? Not surprising.... I have a 45,000,000 Belli bounty on my head!!"  
  
Plainly, Luffy stated, "I have a 100,000,000 Belli bounty on mine."  
  
The enemy crew recoiled at the revelation, giving Luffy just enough time to lift his leg back.  
  
"Gomu Gomu.... Whip!!!"  
  
His leg sprang forward, knocking the enemy crew down to the ground. They all seemed to be in shock at his leg stretching.... but not for the normal reason.  
  
"I see.... The Gomu Gomu Devil Fruit."  
  
Outstretching his hand, Iful shouted, "Gomu Gomu Shotgun!!!"  
  
And his hand stretched forward, slamming into Luffy's face.  
  
"Luffy!" "Luffy!" "Luffy!" his crew cried, seeing him fall overboard. Iful smirked wickedly.  
  
"And that means I'll add a hefty amount to my bounty.... Hee-hee-hee!!!"  
  
"Gomu Gomu...."  
  
"Wh-What?!"  
  
"Spear!!!"  
  
Luffy's legs burst out from under the deck, spearing Iful high into the air. Grappling onto the captain with both legs, Luffy called out, "Gomu Gomu...."  
  
"Grand Gavel!!"  
  
Iful was slammed down onto the deck, shattering some of the nearby planks. Heaving slightly, Luffy gave his trademark grin.  
  
"I kicked my way inside.... and burst up like a spear! How d'ya like that?"  
  
A light laugh could be heard from Iful, as he picked himself up from the deck.  
  
"Marvelous.... Your skills are truly top-notch. I don't stand a chance. So.... Binra! Your move!!"  
  
"Contort!!!"  
  
Arms burst out of Luffy's body, and stretched themselves tightly around Luffy. His body was contorted in several directions, and he cried out in pain. Robin stared in mute shock, as Zoro whispered, "Hana Hana.... !!!"  
  
Binra smirked, but was greeted by a small explosion in her face that knocked her backwards. Everyone turned behind them, and looked to see Usopp on the Going Merry, his arm still ready at his slingshot. The arms subsided, and Luffy dashed forward, slugging Iful in the face.  
  
Iful flipped back, and recovered to his feet. Wiping the blood from his face, he chuckled. "Excellent. But without that sharpshooter of yours, you'd be dead by now. But our swordsmen seem to be having a little.... disagreement over who is stronger. Perhaps we should let them finish their 'discussion?'"  
  
Luffy grunted in an affirming tone, and slapped Zoro on the back gently.  
  
"Don't lose. Remember your promise."  
  
Zoro's only response was a smile, as he placed the Wadou Ichimonji in his mouth and drew his swords. The fake Zoro, Rozo, sprung forward, and called out, "Nitoryu...."  
  
He flipped his swords backwards, and finished his attack - "Backslash Stab!"  
  
Rozo stabbed his swords forward, which Zoro blocked with two swords, leaning back on one foot.  
  
"Santoryu.... Tou Rou Nagashi!!"  
  
Using one sword, Zoro slashed at Rozo's belly, and, using his foot, flipped behind him and crossed his swords.  
  
"Oni...."  
  
"Giri!!!"  
  
The attack cut through Rozo, as he fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Iful chuckled lightly at first, and then burst into laughter.  
  
Luffy snapped, "What're you laughing at? Your friend got beat."  
  
Pausing from his laughter, Iful choked out, "F-Friend?! You must be joking! He is my servant, my loyal first mate! He's worthless for anything but fighting!!"  
  
A vein popped out in Luffy's head, and in what seemed like half a second, he'd punched Iful half way across the deck.  
  
"Worthless?! You're the one who's worthless. Get up, so I can kick your ass." 


	2. Chapter 2

---- Chapter 2: Retreat ----  
  
Iful smirked defiantly. "You? Beat me? Don't make me laugh!"  
  
As a reply, Luffy stretched his arm back, and shot it forward - "Gomu Gomu Pistol!!!" The attack was blocked with both of Iful's twisted hands, as he coiled his arms around Luffy's.  
  
"Gomu Gomu...."  
  
Uncoiling his arms, Iful leapt into the air with Luffy, and released, throwing him downward.  
  
".... Screw!!"  
  
Luffy hit the deck hard - but on his own two feet. He jumped back up, above Iful, and called out, "Gomu Gomu...."  
  
And he stretched his arms far back.  
  
"Bazooka!!!"  
  
The attack slammed Iful back down to the deck, but he also flipped to his feet, as Luffy landed. He leapt back into the air.  
  
"Gomu Gomu Shotgun!!!"  
  
His launched arm narrowly missed Luffy, who replied back, "Gomu Gomu Pistol!!!"  
  
This time, his attack hit fiercely, slamming Iful into the deck. He panted slightly, and called over to his comrades.  
  
"You guys, get out of here."  
  
"What?!" shouted Sanji. "We won't leave you here!"  
  
"Gomu Gomu...."  
  
"Rocket!!"  
  
Luffy's arms stretched back over to the Going Merry, and he motioned for everyone to go. They complied, but hesitantly. As Iful got to his feet, he wiped the blood from his mouth.  
  
Damn.... He's stronger than I thought. We're equal. So why is he retreating.... ?  
  
When everyone was safely onboard the Going Merry, Luffy turned for a moment to Iful.  
  
"I'm letting you live because I want to kick your ass at your best. You've been holding back.... Don't do it again. Let's meet again."  
  
And he rocketed over to the Going Merry, which took off at top speed.  
  
"Should we go after them?" Mina asked quietly. Iful shook his head decisively. "We don't stand a chance. We'll need more training, all of us. Reppohc, tend to Rozo's wounds, and mine. Let's get right down to training...."  
  
=== Going Merry ===  
  
"What are you doing back?! Weren't you going to take care of them?"  
  
Luffy said nothing, and went inside of the ship, as Zoro followed. When inside of the Men's Quarters, Zoro asked quietly, "Is he related to you?" Luffy shook his head.  
  
"No. But he comes from the same village as me. His name's Yeknom Iful. He used to live next to me, but he moved away a few years before I went to sea. Why he looks so much like me now, I dunno...."  
  
Zoro nodded. "I want to fight that swordsman of theirs at full strength. He wasn't putting everything he had against me.... I want to beat him with full power, not the way I did today."  
  
"Fine. We'll just train, and wait."  
  
For a moment, Zoro hesitated. Then, he asked, "Why was it that we attacked them again?"  
  
"Because we're pirates, remember?"  
  
And so, many days pass. Both crews spend their time training, further enhancing their skills. Until....  
  
"It's them!!"  
  
All eyes turned to the far east, as they saw a ship approaching. No doubt - it was them. Luffy got off the bow of the ship, and stretched his arms forward.  
  
"Gomu Gomu Rocket!!!"  
  
Within seconds, he was on the enemy ship. Everyone was too stunned to react, before he walked towards Iful.  
  
"That island over there. Five minutes. BE THERE."  
  
Iful nodded, and Luffy Gomu Gomu Rocketted back to the Going Merry.  
  
Both ships sailed over to the nearby island, and the crews exited. The island was mostly desert, with a few palm trees scattered about.  
  
Each crewmember stared down their double, and Luffy stepped forward.  
  
"Let's rock...." 


	3. Chapter 3

---- Chapter 3: Clima Tact vs. Dial Tact ----  
  
"Very well, let's begin," said Iful with a smirk. "First up for my team - Mina, our navigator, and her 'Dial Tact.'"  
  
A young girl identical to Nami except for her black clothing stepped forward, a staff in hand. Nami also exited the group's ranks, and wielded the Clima Tact in one hand - the Impact Dial was in her other fist.  
  
Iful raised his hand, and swung it down.   
  
"Begin!!"  
  
Each of the fighters charged forward, and they swung their staves together with a loud clank!. They traded blows for some time, until Nami seemed to cease fighting back. Mina pummeled her with blow after blow, until she was blown away.... and Nami stood, the Impact Dial still smoking in her hand. Mina got up, and smiled.  
  
"Ah, an Impact Dial, is it? We were just up there too. Want me to show you my Dial collection??"  
  
Mina held out her staff, and pressed a button. Part of the staff detatched, and slammed into Nami harshly, sending her sprawling to the ground, on the verge of unconsciousness.  
  
"Heh.... I have an Impact Staff - my Dial Tact! It absorbs all the impulse I take, and transfers it to the Impact Dial. Then, with just the press of a button, my staff detaches and slams into my opponent! Neat, eh?"  
  
Nami's only reaction was to detach the Clima Tact, and she shouted out with a grin, "Rain Tempo!!"  
  
Water burst from all three Tacts, and she began to spin around.  
  
"Sprinkler!!"  
  
"Heat Ball! Cool Ball!!"  
  
Both balls converged, and a small cloud formed over Mina's head. For several seconds Nami shot multiple Heat and Cool Balls into the cloud, until it became slightly larger and darker.  
  
Not noticing, Mina charged forward, raising the staff over her head.  
  
And then Nami shot a Thunder Ball into the cloud.  
  
"Clima Tact Death Move! Thunderbolt Tempo!!!"  
  
The lightning bolt struck downwards....  
  
.... and Mina merely held up her staff, which absorbed the lightning. Before Nami could react, Mina called out with a grin, "Reflective Mirror - Thunderbolt Tempo!!!"  
  
The blast of lightning that was expelled from the staff, shocked Nami viciously, and she nearly lost consciousness. Mina smiled again.  
  
"My Reflective Mirror is a result of my Absorption Dial, a form of the Impact Dial that absorbs energy and releases it at will. Honey, you don't stand a chance against--"  
  
"Cyclone Tempo!!!"  
  
And the blast of wind energy that followed slammed into Mina hard, sending her flying several yards away and deep into the ground. Nami sat panting, and finally fell flat on her back.  
  
"That's what you get...." she huffed, "for taking on me and the Clima Tact!"  
  
Murmurs came quickly from Iful's crew.   
  
"She lost?!" "Mina actually lost?!" ".... What a fool."  
  
Iful stepped forward once more, and smirked.  
  
"Next up is going to be Possu, our sharpshooter. Ready?" 


	4. Chapter 4

-- Chapter 4: Four Intense Battles - Sniper, Doctor, Cook, and Archaeologist --  
  
"Possu!" "Usopp!"  
  
Each member of the team stepped forward, staring each other down. In one's hand was a slingshot; in the other's was a small pistol. Each wore goggles, and each had a determined look on their face.  
  
"Ready? Begin!"  
  
Both members darted off, behind cover - Possu hid behind a rock, while Usopp took cover by the Going Merry.  
  
Possu drew out his pistol, opened it, and slammed a small ball inside of it.  
  
"Try this! Lead Comet!!"  
  
And he fired. The pachinko ball shot through the Going Merry, slightly scraping Usopp's shoulder.  
  
Flipping out from behind his cover, Usopp readied his slingshot.  
  
"Killer move! Kayaku-Boshi!" (Gunpowder Stars)  
  
A small explosion blasted Possu backwards, burning his face. Flipping to his feet, he again loaded his pistol.  
  
"Killer move! Exploding Comet!!"  
  
This time, a fairly large explosion blasted Usopp backwards, creating a large crater where he'd stood. He rose to his feet, and coughed up a little blood before reaching into his bag.  
  
After rustling around for a while, Usopp found what he wanted, and placed it in his slingshot. Similarly, Possu placed what he was looking for in his gun.  
  
"Killer move...." "Killer move...."  
  
A tense stare-down went down, as both glared at each other from across their positions.  
  
"Impact Stars!" "Bomb Comet!"  
  
Usopp fired, shooting out an Impact Dial directly at Possu's chest, while at the same time Possu shot out a rather large bomb.  
  
Both projectiles crossed in mid-air, missing each other by tenths of an inch, and Usopp was blown back from the force of the bomb.... while the Impact Dial hit squarely on Possu's chest and activated.  
  
The resulting explosion of energy blasted off Possu's shirt, and sent him flying backwards, lifeless. Usopp rose to his feet, battered but still alive, and raised his hands in victory as the crew cheered.  
  
"Yes! I am Captain Usopp! HA!!"  
  
On the Iful crew's side, the captain chuckled. "Okay! Next up, Reppohc, our crew doctor. You're up!"  
  
From behind Jisan, a young boy stepped out. He wore a viking-like helmet and was dragging a large hammer across the ground.  
  
"Enjin Enjin no Mi!! 'Ape-Man Mutation!'"  
  
Suddenly, it warped into a large beast-man, with hairy arms and a gorilla-like face, as well as the viking helmet. Its hammer, now easy enough to carry, was slung over its shoulder.  
  
Chopper, meanwhile, had taken out a Rumble Ball and had it between his right hoof. In one gulp, he downed the medicine, transforming into a huge man-beast with enormously muscled arms.  
  
"Begin!"  
  
"Rah----!!!  
  
"Gra----AH!!!"  
  
Both doctors leapt forward, as Reppohc swung his hammer with great ferocity. Chopper thrust his hand forward, shattering the hammer and smashing his opponent in the face hard enough to send him careening into the ground. The doctor landed, and shifted into another form, that of a reindeer with enormous antlers. He dashed forward and, while Reppohc rose to his feet, shouted out, "Roseo Collonade!!" and swung him into the air with his antlers. Again he shifted, this time into a sleek, well-toned form. Reppohc landed with a loud do-DON!! and the resulting explosion of dirt kicked up the dust for several yards all around.  
  
"That wasn't too hard...." Chopper mused quietly to himself. "Too easy...."  
  
"Right."  
Reppohc emerged from the crater unharmed, and shifted form into a large gorilla. After beating its chest, the beast charged, and held out his arm, clotheslining Chopper roughly forward and towards the sea.  
  
Quickly, Chopper shifted form again, into a man-like form with a large torso. With a groan of effort, he gave out a great cry and brown bird's wings burst from his back, holding him aloft just above the sea. He flapped his wings, splitting part of the sea and flew back to land, landing in front of the gorilla Reppohc.  
  
Staring in wonder and shock, Reppohc managed to squeak out, "Wh.... What in HELL?! Is this a Zoan transformation?!"  
  
"'Rumble.' 'Wing Point.'"  
  
Chopper flew forward in a blast of dust, grappling Reppohc's right arm in one hand and his left leg in the other. He flew high into the air, and flipped downwards, so that his enemy was pointing downwards. Then, he spiraled down towards the ground, at a furious rate.  
  
"'Spiral Roseo!!'"  
  
When he slammed Reppohc into the ground, a simply massive crater formed, shattering the nearby earth entirely. The Iful crew stared in awe, as did the Strawhats. As the smoke cleared, a de-transformed Chopper stepped out, walking towards the Strawhats briskly.  
  
"How'd I do?" he asked gingerly, as Luffy patted him on the head. "Great job!"  
  
".... Hmph."  
  
All eyes turned to Iful, who clenched his fist and jerked his head towards Sanji. Jisan emerged from the rest of the crew, and walked out into the open. He stretched out his hand, and motioned for Sanji to come forward, which indeed he did.  
  
Sanji lit up a cigarette, and looked up menacingly. "Where the hell do you get off doing such a shitty imitation of me?"  
  
"Heh.... You're the one who's imitating me."  
  
As he put away his lighter, he took a quick drag of his cigarette before placing his arms at his sides. "Doesn't matter, I guess. I'm gonna kick your ass anyway."  
  
And, in an instant, the battle had begun.  
  
Wasting no time, Sanji let loose with three consecutive kicks, which Jisan dodged, and his opponent retaliated with two roundhouse kicks in a row. Sanji dodged the first, but was hit by the second and slammed into the ground.  
  
Jisan sneered. "Pitiful. You talk big, but you can't back it--"  
  
He never got to finish his sentence.  
  
"Mutton Shoot!!!!"  
  
The incredibly powerful kick sent Jisan spiraling far into the ocean, as Sanji smirked.  
  
"Can't back it up?" he snapped, then chuckled. "Looks like I just backed you up, shithead."  
  
Slowly, Jisan emerged from the water, and walked back onto shore. His face showed intense rage, and his fists were clenched.  
  
Hearts in his eyes, Sanji turned to Nami. "How am I doing, Nami-san?" He was quickly greeted by a powerful kick - "Mutton Blaster!!" that sent him reeling. Nami just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Don't talk to that worthless, ugly bitch! Your fight is with me!"  
  
".... !!!!!!" Suddenly, Sanji's right eyebrow twitched.  
  
Sanji lifted himself up, swaggering slightly, and turned to Jisan. And when he turned, Jisan went into a cold sweat at the look in Sanji's eyes. His eyes showed pure, unadulterated hatred, anger, and most of all.... devilishness.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"  
  
Within moments, Sanji was all but on top of Jisan.  
  
"Collier!!"  
  
Then, Sanji delivered a swift kick to Jisan's neck.  
  
"Epaule!!"  
  
To the shoulder....  
  
"Cotelette!!"  
  
To the ribs....  
  
"Selle!!"  
  
To the lower back....  
  
"Poitrine!! Gigot!! Flanchet!! Longe!! Tendron!!"  
  
The multiple blows took their toll on Jisan, but Sanji wasn't finished yet. He got on his hands and did a handstand before swooping in once more.  
  
"Quasi!! Queue!! Cieusseau!! Jarret!!"  
  
Still doing a handstand, Sanji called out, "Bouquetiere Shoot!!!!" and slammed his entire body feet-first into Jisan's back, which succeeded in launching Jisan into the air; Sanji soon followed.  
  
"Veal Shoot!!!!"  
  
The attack hit Jisan's very center, and sent him higher into the air. Sanji descended to the ground, and leapt up again, lifting up his right leg at a 90 degree angle.  
  
"Anti-Manners Kick Course!!!!"  
  
This time, the attack shot Jisan downwards, and smashed him into the ground as a lifeless, nearly shapeless pile of flesh. Sanji fell to the ground and landed gracefully, and walked over to Jisan's body.  
  
".... Urk...."  
  
Sanji took a quick drag from his cigarette, and bent down.... before putting his cigarette out on Jisan's tongue. He got up, and walked away slowly.  
  
"Never insult Nami-san again.... Or you won't be as lucky as this time. GOT IT?"  
  
From the crater, Jisan squealed out something that faintly resembled the word, "yes."  
  
"GOOD!!"  
  
Iful was in a cold sweat by now at the display of Sanji's power.  
  
Wh.... THE HELL?! J-Jisan?! He....  
  
"Binra! Restrain and kill that bastard!" shouted the captain.  
  
"With pleasure! 'Break!!'"  
  
Hands and arms sprouted from Sanji's body, and placed him in a devastating lock. He could feel his body slowly ripping in half.... and suddenly it all stopped. Opening his eyes slowly, he risked a look.... and saw that Binra was being held in that exact same position, but with nearly three times the number of hands. Turning, he saw Robin with her hand outstretched.  
  
"You won't harm him." Robin said very coldly, and cooly. Slowly, the hands retreated from Sanji, as did the hands on Binra.  
  
"Looks like we have another match.... Go get 'er, Binra."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Both Robin and Binra charged forward, and met in a grapple. They struggled for a short while, until Binra seemed to notice something that made her jump back sweating.  
  
Iful was stunned. "Wh.... What are you doing, Binra?!"  
  
Binra's best response was to blather like a fool, as Robin raised her hand and stretched it back.  
  
"She's probably remembering my 79,000,000 Belli wanted poster.... I'm Nico Robin."  
  
This time, Iful's jaw dropped nearly to the floor.  
  
"Hana Hana Rifle!!!"  
  
While Binra and Iful were distracted, Robin thrust her hand forward, and multiple arms shot out from her palm in a straight line, as the one in front slammed roughly into Binra's stomach, sending her sprawling to the floor, knocked out cold.  
  
"Things are pretty lonely over there...." Robin called out in a sweet voice. Iful stepped back, and noticed a sword across his chest. He looked over, and saw Rozo, swords drawn, at his side.  
  
"I'll take care of all the rest.... You just stay back, Captain Iful...." 


End file.
